bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Eevert van 't Hooimeer
Eevert van 't Hooimeer is a male Dutch Human. Appearance Eevert is a hardened sea-farer with calloused hands and a stern look. He is about 190 centimeters tall, fitting the Dutch standard of being taller than average. He has curly blond hair, that is about ear height in the front and is grown to a mullet on the back. His eyes are a brilliant blue color, ones that seem to deeply understand whoever he's talking to. Personality Eevert is a mature man, commanding the respect for those under him with few words that could quickly be taken as harsh. He has become accustomed to positions of leadership, and can deal with stressful situations without losing his head. Though, he has trouble listening to those above him, and if he doesn't agree with a course of action, he will not hesitate to take matters in his own hands. Eevert is a bit abrasive, and has quite the potty mouth, preferring to abuse the fact that people have trouble understanding his language to insult them to their face, but still behind their backs. He talks simply, but has a great interest to learn and can understand new topics to a great extent, though he hasn't been exposed to much. To those that have been kind to Eevert, he can be quite the respectful man. He would always stand up for those that have helped him, despite the lack of his powers. Likes * Simple food: Having spent so much time at sea, Eevert has learned to appreciate simplistic food, since there is no time or materials to prepare something extravagant on a boat. * Seafaring: Having done it the majority of his life, Eevert is a skilled navagationist and Captain. * Those that can follow orders without question: Being a commanding man, he enjoys the sight of those carrying out his orders. Dislikes * Landlubbers: Eevert cannot begin to understand how people were unable to stay on boats and other seacraft, and has little repect for those who 'niet hun lunch bij zich kunnen houden' ('cannot keep their lunches to themselves'). History Eevert was born in Rotterdam, where he grow up in a simple house by a lake. His parents owned a small boat, which he learned to sail on by himself by the time he was five years old. He joined the Marines at the age of 16, two years earlier than the law enabled, with the help of a fake identification card. He stayed in the Marines for five years, and left, finding that the routine base drills had becoming boring and repetitive. He wanted to see the world, and assembled a team composed of himself and four of his most trusted marine friends. They put all of their money together to buy the finest ship they could find that was still operable with 5 men. Eevert had nothing left besides his ship, christened "'t Hart van ons Toekomst", the sea, and his friends as they travelled the world together, seeing all that each country with a port had to offer over the span of two years. They were poor due to the purchase, but somehow they managed to get by. Though, one day, what remained of Eevert's world was shattered. Powers and Abilities Evert has no powers, and no abilities. Statistics Trivia Optional. Quotes * "Hey! Haal die slipper eens uit je reet, vriend, het ziet er niet uit man!" Category:Human Category:Xcution